


Joining The Club

by AWillfullDroll



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Celebration sex, F/M, Humor, Marriage Proposal, Mile High Club, Sex while flying, Smut, Splashdown, Twelve Days of Smutness, blowjob, outdoors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28147845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWillfullDroll/pseuds/AWillfullDroll
Summary: As they reach the top of a Gorge, both Callum and Rayla are finding the strength to make a momentous change in their lives. Except they are both preparing for different choices.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25
Collections: Rayllum Porn, The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020





	Joining The Club

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all are prepared for a ride, with Arch Mage Callum.
> 
> Welcome, to day 5 of 12!

Rayla took a deep breath as they reached the top of the gorge. The fresh air and scent of pine filled her senses, relaxing her as she thought about what she had to tell Callum. Her hand absently drifted to her abdomen as she smiled. The new life inside of her was more than they ever expected, and also meant that they would have to take precautions after this. As much as Rayla loved Callum, and liked the idea of having kids, she didn’t want to be kept gravid and stuffed with babies every year. So, it was either use condoms and drink a contraceptive tea, or cut down on sex, and Rayla definitely didn’t want to cut down.

Despite everything, she knew that Callum would be overjoyed, even if a small part of her was afraid that he would reject her and their child. It was an irrational fear, especially since she knew how much he loved her.

He had been through her side for almost a decade. Even when she disappeared for a year and a half. He had found her.

Rayla took another deep breath and slowly let it out slow. She couldn’t help but smile as she turned around, her hand still resting above where their child rested. “Cal-”

“Rayla,” Callum interrupted her.

Rayla’s voice died in her throat as she saw Callum down on one knee in front of her. She had seen Soren propose to his wife and heard all about Ezran’s proposal from Aanya. She knew enough about human traditions to know what Callum was doing. Even if he hadn’t had the medium-sized wooden box in his hands.

“Callum,” Rayla tried to interrupt Callum, but nothing came out. This was more than she thought she could have ever wanted, all wrapped up in the same moment.

“You are… Everything, to me. I love you; I love being with you, just being near you is enough to make the darkest of days seem bright. And even when we fight, I still want to fall asleep next to you, and I still want to wake up and see your face in the morning. I would like kids, but we can adopt! A-and I only want kids by blood if I can have them with you. You mean more to me than having kids does.” Callum paused for a breath, before beginning again, “Rayla, will you-”

Rayla found her voice as she interrupted him, holding back tears, “Yes!”

Callum froze a moment before smiling, “You don’t know what I’m going to ask. I could be asking for us both to throw ourselves off the cliff.”

“We’d be together, Callum. That’s good enough for me. I love you, so much.”

“Rayla,” Callum replied as he opened the box, revealing pairs of horn cuffs and rings inside, “Will you marry me?”

Rayla shot forward, leaning to press her lips to his. Her tongue quickly jammed itself into his mouth, while his own responded in kind. She was utterly delighted when Callum moved the box and pulled her to him. As they separated for air, Callum fell backward, and she landed on top of him, straddling hips.

“Callum,” Rayla whispered in Callum’s ear, “I will marry you, but I also have something to tell you first.”

“What?” Callum asked, his voice full of concern.

“It’s nothing bad, Love. It’s just…. It happened, Callum!”

“What happened, Rayla?”

“Well, you know how we’ve been having all kinds of wild, kinky, and unprotected sex lately?

“Yeah?”

“Well, this time next time next year we’ll have to be using protection.”

“Wait, Ray,” Callum questioned as she felt his hands on her face, pushing her up enough that he could look her in the eyes. “A-are you serious? you’re actually-?”

“Yes! We’re having a baby!”

This time, when Callum’s lips reached hers, she felt a need that hadn’t been there before. Both in herself, and very obviously in Callum. His hands came to rest between her shoulders and on her lower back sneaking under her own arms, as he pulled her flush to him as he deepened the kiss. While Rayla’s own hands cradled his face and pulled it towards hers.

She barely held back a moan when she felt a bulge form, under her. Biting Callum’s lip, Rayla gave in to temptation and ground herself into his groin. Drawing a moan from Callum, she broke off the kiss and began peppering his face in smaller kisses, working her way to his neck.

As Rayla ground against her boyfriend- now-fiancé’s bulge, she decided that there were too many layers between them. She needed to feel him, feel his skin against her own. To be as close to Callum as she physically could.

Her hands shook in excitement and desire as she leaned up and pulled her shirt over her head. Rayla’s heart pounded as the extent of her need only increased. She had her breast bindings off in a flash, biting her lip as Callum’s hands almost immediately replaced her binding’s place.

“Callum,” Rayla said as she shuddered under his touch, “Take off your shirt.”

As he sat up to do as she wanted, Rayla couldn’t resist the urge to grind hard into him. She found herself wishing that she had worn a skirt, so that he could have had easy access to her. Her need was rapidly morphing from a simple, wholesome desire to be close to Callum, to a filthy need to be repeatedly stuffed with his cock until he lost control and came in her. That was when they were closest, and that’s what she wanted.

His shirt was off in a moment and flung away the next. Giving Rayla a perfect opportunity to feel up the core muscle she had helped him cultivate. His firm abdominals, and the shallow ‘V’ disappearing into his pants. At the base of his body was the bulge that she had been eagerly grinding on.

Rayla whimpered as the inferno of lust at her core roared to life, fueled by his cock’s leap between her legs with a sudden jerk. Her need quickly rushed to the forefront of her mind. She needed her soon-to-be husband, the father of her child, deep inside her. She needed his entire length sheathed in her tight, wet, heat.

“Callum, please, pants off, I need you,” Rayla pleaded, before she rolled off Callum and quickly discarded her pants, and the panties underneath them. 

Rayla glanced to her side and was pleased to see Callum was eagerly shucking his own pants and undergarments, exposing his growing length to the warm eastern breeze. Rayla quickly scrambled back to him and wrapped a hand around the base of his cock.

“Not so fast Callum. You did the impossible; Pumped me so full of your cum that you impregnated me. I think that deserves a reward!”

She grinned as she gave him a few solitary pumps while she met his green eyes. She could sense his desire to fuck her was growing rapidly. She could see it in his eyes, when as she breathed onto his cock, her breath stimulating his head if his grunts were any indication. His desire nearly overwhelmed her senses as she wrapped her lips around the tip of his cock. Rayla felt elated when she sealed her lips behind his dick’s tip giving her the ability to suck hard on him.

When one of Callum’s hands came to rest on her head, her heart raced, faster than it had before. Flushing her with desire as she sped up a little. But he only let her pleasure him for a minute, if that, before he yanked his hips away, his cock disappearing from her mouth, as he pulled her up into a kiss.

“You are more than enough of a reward for me,”

“Flatterer,” Rayla glared accusingly, but she knew that the bemused smile on her face gave her away. “You just think that by keeping me with you I’ll keep giving you a free license to fill me with cum.”

“You got me,” Callum smiled back, “It’s my grand plan to seduce a sexy, warrior elf! Just so that she could be my personal, private, and reserved for my-use only, strumpet.”

“In speaking of your sexy warrior elf,” Rayla purred, enunciating the last three words. “I think you need to lie down so that I can prove just how strumpet-like I can be for you.”

Callum grinned like an idiot as he laid down on the ground. His eyes met hers, revealing the fact that both of them were filled with barely contained lust as his fiancé stripped off her pants and underwear before standing over him. His gaze wandered down to her mouth, her lower lip was sandwiched between her teeth in a look that Callum knew all too well.

His elf was very horny and was going to take her satisfaction from him, until they were both sweaty and spent. Which he wouldn’t mind.

He didn’t have any more time to admire her as she swiftly descended, settling with her core against his lips. Callum quickly set to work, licking and kissing her pussy. Her thighs gripped the sides of his head as he targeted every pleasure spot he could get to.

Her muffled moans drove him on as he finally went after her clit. Sucking on the nub, he gently rubbed it against the edge of his teeth. Making Rayla’s thighs tighten around his head, and her hips grind her pussy against his mouth.

“Callum!” Rayla’s cry dimly reached his ears, as she bucked against him and shuddered.

Rayla rolled off of Callum after almost a minute, her heavy breathing and loving gaze consuming his entire world. Callum’s eyes widened slightly as he realized that she hadn’t really looked at the rings and cuffs. She had just kind of seen then tackled him, not he was going to complain about that. Callum leaned up and moved for the box until he felt Rayla’s hand on his shoulder.

“Let’s- let’s go flying!” Rayla panted.

“Are you sure, that might be a tad dangerous?”

“Yes, especially if I fuck myself on your cock while we fly,” Rayla said slyly.

Callum turned around and pulled Rayla into a kiss. His questing tongue burrowed past her lip and busied itself by reacquainting itself with her mouth. Rayla moaned softly into the kiss as her tongue began exploiting his mouth’s weaknesses.

Their deep kissing continued until they had to separate for air. Callum couldn’t help but smile when he looked at Rayla. Her eyes were glazed with lust, and her lips were more than a little swollen. Her skin was beaded with perspiration, evidence of their little exercise.

He grinned as one of her legs rose and wrapped around one of his own. Her hands wrapping around his neck, and her hardened nipples biting into his chest. He groped her ass and pulled her upwards. Rayla’s legs firmly wrapped themselves around his waist, while one of her hands reached between them, grabbing a hold of and lining his cock up with her pussy.

Once he felt her lower lips caressing his tip, he lowered Rayla onto his cock. She took him to the root, his hands left her ass with a final squeeze and small spank, before extending his arms to his side.

“Manus. Pluma. Volanis.” Callum said, as calmly as he could, despite the fact that Rayla’s tight sex was already massaging his cock. Yet the _whump_ of feathers sprouting from his arms told him that it worked. That he had been calm enough for the mage wing spell to work.

Callum took a deep breath and began to beat his wings. For her part, he could feel Rayla already rocking her hips back forth, grinding into him. Interspersed with a rare raise of her hips, actually withdrawing part of his cock out of her, before her hips descended to meet hers again.

Gritting his teeth, he focused on flying, taking higher, and higher, until he found a thermal. Callum’s sigh of relief turned into a groan when Rayla started sucking on his neck.

“What?” Rayla questioned from his neck, “Am I not allowed to mark my fiancé and the father of my child as mine?”

“Not while I’m flying,” Callum laughed. “Unless you want us to fall out of the sky.”

“I. Have. Every. Confidence. In. You.” She replied, kissing his lips between every word. “Now roll over if you are at a good point, fucking you like this is a bit easier with me on top.”

“Hold on!” he replied as he rapidly flipped onto his back and prayed to the primal. He wasn’t completely sure that they would be staying in the air. But after a few seconds, he let out a relieved sigh. They were still flying, and he would have to rely on his arcanum to tell him where they were, and how low to the ground he was.

His thoughts were pulled away from how he would have to trust his instincts by a moan. His own moan, he quickly realized, as he felt Rayla raised her hips before slamming them down to meet his. Every muscle of her cunt dragged across his cock, lighting his senses on fire with pleasure.

Her tempo sped up, the gap between their hips meeting shrinking as his ear filled with her grunts and the sound of her hips slamming into his. He reveled in the feel of her pussy around him as she squeezed in tempo with her thrusts. Her fingers dug into his back, drawing a sharp hiss from him.

Rayla’s bucking and grinding slowly became uncoordinated, desperate. Her desperation only fed into his eagerness to give her what she wanted. And he felt his resistance slowly slip as she pressed her lips to his.

Callum moaned into the kiss as Rayla shuddered atop of him, her hands shifting to his hair. He was getting closer, with every downward thrust of Rayla’s hips. Until he couldn’t hold back the tide anymore, Callum felt his cock buck into Rayla as he shot rope after rope of cum as deep into her as he could.

He was vaguely aware of Rayla screaming his name, until cold water stunned him, shock travelling up his spine as he sank beneath the water. Panic assailed him, until his ass touched the mucky bottom. He quickly shot up to the surface, finding that he could at least stand in the water.

Bursting to the surface he took a deep breath and found himself staring at a very angry Rayla. Her hair soaked and covered most of her face. An angry scour adorned her mouth.

“I hate you so much, right now.”

“Rayla, I’m sorry, I thought I was-”

“Let’s just go back and get the rings and horn cuffs. You owe me a whole day for this Callum!” Rayla huffed, before kissing him. “I love you, and still am going to marry you, but I kind of hate you right now.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think that Rayla will want to try flying sex again, ever.
> 
> Okay, two things: 1), the v-lines you get on your abdomen at really body fat, and see on literally every male model, one name for those is "Cum Gutters". Let that sink in, That imagery. Kudos to Rick and Morty for pointing that out.  
> 2), we are now caught up to where circumstances allowed to have pre-written. I have a few days are high priorities for me, so if finish Day 6 on time becomes untenable, I will default to working on those days. Because those storyline are, in my opinion, the fucking best.


End file.
